Dreamwalker
by BherdBoy
Summary: River can walk dreams. And Jayne dreams about her.


Jayne was pissed. He had woken up in the middle of the night with a pounding headache. Again. This only happened when the crazy bitch was rooting around in his brain and invading his dreams. It pissed him off because it put him in pain. It pissed him off because it was an invasion of his privacy. But most of all, it pissed him off because he kinda liked it. He liked the idea of the crazy little minx walking through his head and seeing some of the things he dreamed about doing to her. He wanted her to root through his head and see all the nasty, dirty things he thought about. Even if she didn't act on them, it'd probably keep her from coming back.

He sat up and stretched, wincing in pain as pins and needles shot through his chest. River had slashed him with a knife earlier in the week, and even though it had been stitched up, it still hurt like a mother fucker. He hated to admit it, but it kinda turned him on. But what could he say? He liked a girl who looked cute but could take you down with one hit. He scratched the back of his head, wondering if it was worth going back to sleep, or if he should just wait for everyone else to get up. Deciding it would just be best if he waited for a few hours before everyone else got up.

"Crazy girl needs to get out of my head" he muttered to himself "Haven't gotten a good rest in weeks"

His thoughts were interrupted by a small giggle "Maybe you shouldn't wake so easily"

He jerked his head up, looking around the room for the source of her voice.

"Where the hell are you now you little witch?" He asked angrily.

"When a mouse hides from a cat, does it show itself when he meows?"

He cussed under his breath and set himself to looking about the room, deciding to play into her game; checking under the bed and desk, even in his gun locker before throwing his hands up in frustration _the room isn't even that big. How the hell is she hiding from me?_ His frustration was quickly heightened when he turned around and saw her sitting on his bed, staring at him intently with her head cocked to the side. _If she thinks she can break into my head and then my room without getting what's coming to her she's very, very wrong._ She waited a moment before pointing to the ceiling, where the vent above his head was swinging open. He looked at her and back up to the ceiling, wondering how she had managed to get herself into the vents in the first place. _Don't distract yourself, Jayne. Just get her out and make sure she doesn't come back._

"When are you going to stop digging around in my brain, you little freak?"

"When I find what I'm looking for"

He rolled his eyes "And what exactly is that?"

"I can't know until I find it. I'll have to keep searching."

He found himself getting more agitated with her the more they talked, the idea of continuing to wake up way too early with throbbing headaches added to the list of things about this situation that pissed him off. Who did she think she was? He shouldn't have to tell her to get out of his head.

"I was close this time. But you woke up."

 _Close?_ He tried to remember what he had been dreaming about this time, but it had escaped him in his anger. _What the fuck could she want to see in my dreams anyway?_

"I can see everything I want to see. And I've been seeing them for longer than you knew you wanted me to."

His eyes widened. Had he been dreaming about her? He had in the past, he knew he would again. But he didn't know if he was serious about wanting her to know or not. Sure, she was hot, and sure he would love to act on it. But that over-protective brother of her's would flip his shit.

"What do you mean longer than I wanted you to? You don't make any sense."

"Do you really not understand?"

He knew exactly what she meant. But he didn't know if she knew what she meant, She was leading him down a path he wasn't sure she'd like the end result of. _Who knows? She seems to know what she's talking about. Maybe we are on the same page._

She smiled up at him, even when she was standing she only reached his chest. His heart beat faster. _Don't get stupid over this girl. This isn't like you, Jayne._ But then her arms were around his neck, and they were kissing. And the thought of being stupid didn't even cross his mind


End file.
